Bickslow
|image= |arc=Key of the Starry Sky arc |place=Fiore |result=Fight currently taking place. |side1= *Bickslow *Wendy Marvell |side2= *Erigor |forces1= Bickslow *Seith Magic: Human Possession Wendy *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |forces2= *Storm Magic |casual1=TBD |casual2=TBD }} is a fight between Fairy Tail Mages Bickslow and Wendy Marvell and Reborn Oración Seis's Erigor. Prologue With the Reborn Oración Seis having possession of the Infinity Clock, Fairy Tail decides to split out into some teams to take them on. Cana Alberona, using her cards, selects the teams and their destinations, pairing up Bickslow and Wendy Marvell as one of the teams.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 They head towards their destination through a mountain pass, when suddenly the weather changes and dark clouds appear in the sky followed by thunder. Wendy predicts a storm is coming and Bickslow guesses that the quick change of weather is due to the mountainous area. Then they are attacked.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Battle Bickslow and Wendy are attacked by powerful pillars of wind and Erigor shows himself. Bickslow identifies him as Reborn Oracón Seis' Grim Reaper and Wendy says that he used to Erigor from Eisenwald, but Erigor says that it doesn't ring a bell. Bickslow accuses him of having a lousy memory but Erigor responds that he knows what the weather will be like next. Erigor sends a powerful blast of wind crashing down from the sky towards the ground by using his scythe. Bickslow and Wendy dodge it, but the blast breaks the rocky ground and creates a big hole. Erigor then swings his scythe sideways and a black tornado appears and heads towards Bickslow and Wendy. Bickslow uses his dolls to successfully block the attack and Erigor says that not even flies would dare defy natural phenomena. Wendy then casts a supportive spell on Bickslow and on herself, surrounding the two in an aura and both then head towards Erigor. Erigor raises his scythe and swings it down, creating gale from below the two Fairy Tail Mages, blowing them away into a rock. Wendy suggests healing Bickslow, but Bickslow refuses, saying that they don't have time for that. Erigor then raises his scythe again, says that a storm is coming and swings his scythe down, emitting a black beam with lightning bolts surrounding it from the skull on the scythe. Wendy counters the spell by using Sky Dragon's Roar, but Erigor attacks again with lightning bolts coming from behind. Bickslow uses his possessed dolls to defend against the lightning, but then moves the souls into five other dolls and attacks with Zero Distance Baryon Formation. Erigor flies, escaping the blast, and Bickslow says that it's cowardly to fly out of the way. Erigor descends into a rock and says that he had forgotten, followed by asking them who they are. Bickslow asks what the hell is going on as Wendy is just shocked at how fast Erigor forgot. Erigor sends another blast of wind at the pair, but Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Wing Attack to counter. Erigor is amazed that the master of the wather is being challenged by Wind Magic and then tells her to know her place. Wind then rushes out and Erigor catches cows from the mountain side inside a tornado, telling Wendy to be careful of flying objects due to strong wind. Bickslow pushes Wendy out of the way and all the flying cows fall on top of him until he is buried under a pile of cows. Aftermath References Navigation